


T'hy'la

by yeaka



Category: Final Fantasy XV, Star Trek
Genre: Halloween Costumes, M/M, Makeup, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 01:15:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21291302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Noctis and Prompto become the fathers of fanfiction.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock, Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 11
Kudos: 58





	T'hy'la

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Final Fantasy XV, Star Trek, or any of their contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

The sink in Noctis’ apartment is littered with dark synthetic hair, because they don’t sell any wigs that really look like _Spock_, so Prompto and Noctis have to trim one down themselves. It isn’t _too_ difficult, because it’s only a bowl cut, but they do have a surprising amount of problems trying to keep their lines straight. Ignis could probably do it much better, but Ignis is already at the Citadel, and Noctis and Prompto are supposed to meet him at the royal Halloween ball in full costumes. Given that the press will likely be there to take pictures, they can’t afford to be anything less than perfect. When they finally get the bangs right, Prompto steps back and examines their work. 

Noctis peers at himself in the mirror, finger-combing down stray strands. They originally tried to tame his real hair into the right shape, but it wouldn’t stay down, and they made the wise choice not to cut it. The wig looks better. It’s glossy and even deeper black than Noctis’ natural colour. It matches their black pants and boots and the thin strips of their collars. 

Noctis finally decides, “Looks good.”

“Not quite,” Prompto says. Noctis glances over at him, and Prompto ushers Noctis over to sit on the toilet. Then he darts out into the living room and fishes through his bag, returning with a small container.

He twists open the lid and runs the accompanying brush through the bright blue powder. Noctis sees it and snorts. “Why do you even have that?”

“Bought it just for this,” Prompto chirps. “You can’t be Spock without the blue eye shadow.”

Noctis doesn’t protest, nor should he—the eye shadow’s part of the iconic Vulcan look. Besides, Prompto’s been looking forward to an excuse to put makeup on his boyfriend. It was the whole reason he suggested their costumes in the first place. A little eye shadow here, and maybe a little green blush there, and maybe tomorrow night, Noctis will let him try lip-gloss. Prompto’s fairly confident that Noctis would look crazy sexy in eyeliner. 

Noctis sits still, head tilted up and eyes closed, while Prompto works. He thinks of broaching the subject but decides to wait, instead just enjoying the motions. He loves how much trust Noctis places in him. It’s a fun, cathartic action, gently stroking the soft bristles across Noctis’ eyelids. Prompto does his absolute best to get an even application and the perfect coat. 

When he’s finished, it’s awesome. Noctis’ dark eyes flutter open. He looks up at Prompto with a wicked grin that’s entirely un-Vulcan. He asks, “How do I look?”

Prompto answers with a kiss. Noctis is too cute to _not_ kiss. It becomes something fuller, firmer than Prompto first means it, and he doesn’t want to pull away. It’s easily going to be the best Halloween ever.

But Noctis lightly shoves him back and chuckles, “Captain, not in front of the Klingons.”

Prompto laughs. He’s sure he makes as poor a Kirk as Noctis does a Spock, but it’s the thought that counts. It’s made better just by the two of them being together. They’re not dressing up as random characters: they’re cosplaying space husbands. 

Prompto tries to give him another kiss, but Noctis lifts two fingers, and Prompto, giggling, returns the Vulcan caress. Then it’s time to leave for the party, because they’re both dying to see how Gladiolus’ Janice Rand costume turned out.


End file.
